


You've Had Enough

by fuzipenguin



Series: Explosive Bursts [7]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Drunk!Wheeljack is both affectionate and bad at keeping secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sumkitty said: *Fidget* Wheeljack/Twins no. 9 (Public Play)?

            “Sunny!” Wheeljack called out cheerfully, two seconds before he plopped himself down into the golden frontliner’s lap.

            Everyone at the table froze, even Sideswipe who well knew his twin’s aversion to affection in public.

            But Sunstreaker merely raised an orbital ridge and placed hands on the engineer’s waist as he wobbled in place. “You’re drunk,” Sunstreaker observed.

            “Very!” Wheeljack agreed. “Didja have some yet? It’s my newest brew.”

            “Ratchet warned us off it,” Hound said, optics still wide as he watched Wheeljack squirm around, trying to get comfortable. “Said it would take a few decades off our lives.”

            “Pft!” Wheeljack exclaimed, waving an arm around and nearly hitting Tracks. “He’s just sayin’ that because it’s so good and he wants it alllll to himself. He’s tricksy, that one.”

            “How much have you had?” Sideswipe questioned, startling Wheeljack. He whipped his head around and stared at the red twin for a long moment before his helm fins lit up wildly.

            “Sides! When did you get here?! I’ve missed yoooou!”

            Wheeljack threw himself towards Sideswipe, hands reaching. But as uncoordinated as he was, Wheeljack only really managed to land on his back atop Sideswipe’s thighs. Blinking a few times in surprise, Wheeljack started giggling, his feet kicking in the air like a sparkling.

            “Yeah, I think you’re right about that missing part,” Sideswipe remarked wryly, hands hovering in pre-emptive support. “Why don’t you stay down there and rest a bit?”

            “Down here? How 'bout somethin' else?” Wheeljack suggested, turning his head and nuzzling Sideswipe’s lower belly.

            “Woah!” Sideswipe exclaimed, grabbing hold of Wheeljack’s shoulders. “Down, boy!”

            “Thas wha I’m tryin' to do,” Wheeljack said crossly. “Open up!”

            A minor sound of transformation had everyone else at the table peering down into Sideswipe’s lap with expressions of astonishment.

            “Sideswipe!” Bluestreak scolded while Tracks shook his head, muttering ‘typical’.

            “No! I’m not…!” Sideswipe trailed off while trying desperately to keep Wheeljack away from his fully covered interface equipment, thank you very much. “Sunny, help me out here, will you!?”

            “C’mon, Jack, up you get,” Sunstreaker said, grabbing ahold of Wheeljack’s arms and pulling him upright, back into Sunstreaker’s lap. Once there, everyone could see that his blast mask had been transformed aside and the table’s attention was now on Wheeljack instead of Sideswipe’s lap.

            “I didn’t know he had a mouth,” Hound commented in awe.

            “’Course I have a mouth!” Wheeljack exclaimed, looking blearily over his shoulder at the tracker. “I even know how to use it too. Watch!”

            And he turned back around to dip his head and soundly kiss Sunstreaker.

            Everyone gasped and cringed, fully expecting Wheeljack to go flying. But all Sunstreaker did was gently cup Wheeljack’s cheeks and carefully push him back, the engineer whining disappointedly.

            “You are really drunk,” Sunstreaker observed with a frown.

            “Enough so that I think it’s time for him to retire for the evening,” Ratchet announced, suddenly appearing behind Sideswipe and making the table’s occupants jump.

            “Ratch! Kiss me!” Wheeljack cried, reaching for his best friend. Then he dropped his hand with a frown. “Oh, wait… I’m not suppos'd to do tha anymore.”

            “Anymore?” Bluestreak whispered in shock.

            And that was just about enough of that.

            Sideswipe shot to his feet and walked around Sunstreaker’s other side. He bent down, grabbing Wheeljack’s arm and shoving his shoulder into the engineer’s chest. Sunstreaker heaved upwards and then Wheeljack was dangling over Sideswipe’s shoulder.

            And frag, but Wheeljack was heavy. Nor was it fair that Wheeljack’s hands automatically went to Sideswipe’s aft, gripping it to steady himself.

            “Oooh… niiiice,” Wheeljack giggled quietly as he lightly smacked Sideswipe’s rear end.

            “Ratchet? You know the code to his quarters, right?” Sideswipe asked desperately, not liking the glare the medic was throwing the twins’ way. It wasn’t their fault that the engineer was three sheets to the wind; they’d barely even seen him all night. Besides he was a grown mech; he didn’t need a keeper.

            Of course, they _did_ have to pull Wheeljack away from his lab to refuel on a routine basis; maybe he did need a sparkling-sitter.

            “Dun wanna go to my quarters,” Wheeljack whined petulantly. “You’ll make me sleep and I wanna frag. You’ll frag me, right, Sides?”

            One of Wheeljack’s hands managed to flirt fingers between the back of Sideswipe’s thighs and he yelped, starting forward. “The medbay, then! Straight to the medbay!”

            “Sunny! Sunnnnyyy!” Wheeljack called out as Sideswipe booked it out of the rec-room. Ratchet matched his stride, the medic’s glare daring any one to comment. Out loud anyway. There were sure to be plenty of whispers later.

            “Don’t lag behind, Sunshine… I’ve got plans for you~” Wheeljack sing-songed.

            Sideswipe chuckled at that, but another grope to his aft made him choke on the sound and hurry his pace. He certainly never minded Wheeljack touching him, but the engineer didn’t seem like one for exhibitionism. Nor was their relationship widely known and all three of them had agreed to keep it that way. There would probably be some speculations after tonight, though.

            Ah well. One thing at a time. And first and foremost was getting Wheeljack somewhere where he could sleep it off, regardless of what he was asking for while sprawled over their laps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have we mentioned that Drunk!Wheeljack is affectionate? Also pretty horny.

             “Mmm... come ‘ere,” Wheeljack commanded, tugging at Sideswipe’s frame. The engineer undulated on the exam room berth, legs spread in clear invitation. Sideswipe would never take advantage, but he had to admit uninhibited Wheeljack was pretty damn hot.

             “No. No, ‘Jack, you need to recharge,” Sideswipe insisted, pushing Wheeljack’s hands away. They came right back however, making Ratchet hiss an annoyed curse from where he was trying to insert a needle into Wheeljack’s wrist port. 

             “Don’t wanna!” Wheeljack whined. “Oooh, Sunny! You’ll frag me, right?”

             Sunstreaker came around to the other side of the berth, grabbing Wheeljack’s right arm as Sideswipe took the left. They pinned Wheeljack’s wrists to the berth at his side, and Ratchet took advantage by sliding the needle home and quickly taping it into place. 

             “Yeah, ‘Jack, I will. But not right this second, ok?” Sunstreaker murmured, leaning over and placing his other hand atop Wheeljack’s forehelm. “First you gotta be still for Ratchet, all right?”

             Wheeljack giggled, and rubbed his face against the pillow his head was resting on. “Ratchet likes it when I squirm.” 

             “You are a menace,” Ratchet muttered, fiddling with the bag of medicinal energon above the berth. He did something to one of the connectors, and it started to flow into Wheeljack’s port. 

             “You love it!” Wheeljack crowed, grinning brightly. “I love you too, Ratch. And you guys,” he said, looked from one twin to the other. “I love the two of you. You’re so nice to me. I love your spikes. And your hands. And your mouths... mmm... I want all three of you to frag me. Can we do that?” he asked with a dreamy smile. 

             Sideswipe just blinked down at the rambling engineer, not sure how to respond. A quick pulse at his twin showed him that Sunstreaker was a little loss for words as well. 

             Wheeljack… loved them? Or was that just a turn of phrase?

             “I thought... I thought we were practicing exclusivity,” Sideswipe said, trying and failing to smile. It was hard when his processor was going at full speed, trying to decipher Wheeljack’s words.

             “Oh.” Wheeljack frowned. “Yeah, right. Keep forgettin'. Sorry. Then you two. Will you two frag me now? You promised, Sunny. Do you love me, Sunny? You’d frag me if you loved me.”

             The engineer pouted up at Sideswipe’s brother and Sunstreaker lifted his head to stare at Sideswipe with panicked optics. Sideswipe sympathized. Love was one of those topics that they never really talked about, even with each other. Of course, they never had to, not with their bond.

              “No one’s fragging anyone,” Ratchet announced. “Wheeljack, you’re going to lie there and rest or I will get the ‘cuffs out to keep you there, don’t think I won’t.”

              “Oh, the cuffs!” Wheeljack gasped in excitement. “Get them, Ratch, get them. Tie me down, let Sideswipe ride me, he’s so good at that. So pretty...Ratchet can watch, right? Is that still excus... clusiv... ex... uh, is that ok?” 

              Wheeljack peered up at Sideswipe imploringly and all Sideswipe could do was stand there and stare back. His head and his interface array were waging a war right now and his spark was thinking about joining in.

              “No, it’s not ok,” Ratchet said before Sideswipe could think of anything to say. “And the twins are tired too. They’re going to go to sleep in their own room and you'll sleep here.” 

              Ratchet gave them both a significant look and they each lifted their hands away from Wheeljack’s frame. 

              “Nooo!” Wheeljack moaned piteously. “No, I don’t want to be alone. I want to sleep with them.” 

             Sideswipe immediately stepped back to Wheeljack’s side and threaded his fingers through the other mech’s. “You won’t be alone. Ratchet will be here,” he said reassuringly, hating the tiny wobble to Wheeljack’s lower lip. 

             “Don’t want Ratchet, want you!” Wheeljack exclaimed. And now Sideswipe’s spark was definitely winning out. “Sunny, where’s Sunny? I want Sunny!” 

             “I’m right here,” Sunstreaker murmured, sidestepping Ratchet to mimic Sideswipe’s grip on Wheeljack’s free hand. 

             “Come to bed, I’ll be good,” Wheeljack said, optics wide and wet. “Please, I’ll be good, promise, don’t leave me.” 

             Sideswipe watched his twin worry his lip for a moment; Sideswipe already knew what Sunstreaker would do before he even began to move. Wheeljack never asked them for much and seeing him distressed was like a knife to the spark. Plus despite his often surly demeanor, Sunstreaker was actually a soft little marshmallow inside.

             Ratchet made an annoyed noise as Sunstreaker clambered up next to Wheeljack. Sideswipe ignored it in favor of watching Wheeljack’s face light up moments before he buried it against Sunstreaker’s chestplate. 

             “You will not fit,” Ratchet growled when Sideswipe speculatively gazed at the berth on Wheeljack’s other side. “I can’t believe you two.” 

             “We’re not gonna do anything to him and there’s no better way to keep him in place,” Sideswipe retorted, hooking the leg of a nearby chair with his foot and dragging it closer. Wheeljack still had a tight grip on Sideswipe’s hand and didn’t seem to want to let go. “He just needs the bag and that’s it?”

             Ratchet threw up his hands in exasperation. “Just the one. It should dilute the highgrade enough that he’ll be able to actually function tomorrow.”

             He paused as Wheeljack’s engine kicked over in a pleased purr as he snuggled even closer to Sunstreaker. 

             “Don’t let him wander,” Ratchet sighed, shaking his head. “He’s prone to sleepwalking when he’s drunk.” 

             “We’ll keep him safe,” Sunstreaker said softly, looking down at the mech nestled against him with fierce determination. Sideswipe felt his spark lurch again and he gripped Wheeljack’s fingers tighter. 

              Ratchet pursed his lips and then nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I know you will.”

 

~ End

 


End file.
